


You’re Not Just Anyone to Me

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [14]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Erik, Dating, Domestic Samerik, Established Relationship, Flashback, It’s Wash Day without the headache or crying or somewhat crushing defeat you have to power through, M/M, They’re just so warm and in love with each other I couldn’t help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam came in the house to the smell of warm coffee as he headed up to their room. The bed was empty but the air was full of humidity and a scent that told Sam it was wash day.





	You’re Not Just Anyone to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A moment from their dating days back before they got engaged. Would have taken pace some time after [Our Surrender is the Sweetest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141319).
> 
> Any mistakes would be mine.

A cloudy weekend morning found them curled up together in bed, comfortable and content. Sam’s internal clock woke him as usual for his morning run when he noticed the grey light streaming in from the large window in their bedroom. He wondered if he should even bother going out. He figured he might as well and if the weather turned bad, he’d just cut his run short and come home.

He sat up and glanced over at Erik relaxed in sleep. He brushed his thumb against the other’s lips gently before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I’m going for a run love,” Sam whispered to Erik before getting up. He knew even if Erik didn’t acknowledge him, the message had been received.

Sam headed to the bathroom and got prepared to get his couple of miles in.

He got further than he expected before the sky opened up with loud rolls of thunder and a few cracks of lightning. He headed back immediately and wondered if Erik was still in bed.

-

-

Thunder woke Erik from his sleep with a small start and he sighed trying to calm himself.

 _Everything was good, just the weather_ , he thought to himself as he remembered Sam wasn’t home.

He grabbed his cell and dialed his boyfriend as he got up to look out the window in their room.

It rang twice before Sam picked up.

“Yeah babe?” Sam answered.

“Where you at right now? It’s not looking good outside,” Erik asked clearing the sleep from his voice.

“Headed back right now,” he heard as Sam breathed into the phone as he hustled.

“Want me to come get you?”

“No, I’m close. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he assured him.

“Alright, see you in a minute,” Erik said. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Sam said disconnecting their call.

Erik stared up at the sky and hoped Sam was closer than he actually was before heading to the kitchen to put on some coffee. He stood in the kitchen thinking about what he was supposed to do that day and ran his fingers through his hair. He did need to wash and tighten his dreads. He sighed internally with mild irritation and headed to the bathroom to get started.

-

Sam came in the house to the smell of warm coffee as rain began pouring outside. He smiled to himself at his timing. He grabbed some water from the fridge and headed up to their room. The bed was empty but the air was full of humidity and a scent that told Sam it was wash day. He went to their bathroom and found his boyfriend standing in front of the mirror with a towel over one bare shoulder and some of his hair products open on the sink.

Sam took a moment to admire and just take in the sight of his boyfriend and shook his head; Erik was just too handsome for his own good at times. Wearing just a pair of shorts low on his hips Sam checked out Erik’s ass and sighed. What he wouldn’t give to have that ass for one night, he thought to himself.

“I’m back,” Sam said softly.

“I know you saw the sky before you left. Why did you even go?” Erik asked shaking his head as he got some more oil and palm rolled one of his dreads.

“I figured I could get some running in before it got bad,” Sam replied walking into the bathroom, allured by the beautiful smell of the oils Erik was using. Sam loved wash day. Erik would tighten his dreads and use oils that made his hair and skin smell so good for a couple of days afterward. While the initial scent would fade, the undertones of the oil would linger in Erik’s hair, it’s what gave the man a botanical, earthy scent that comforted Sam with its familiarity whenever Erik was around. Or when Sam was just wearing Erik’s clothes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Erik said looking at Sam in the mirror.

Sam smiled to himself and stood behind his boyfriend to run his hands against his back feeling his scars there. “What are we doing today?” he asked.

“I’m going to finish this and maybe watch the game. Why? You want to do something?” Erik asked still working away palm rolling.

Sam shrugged pretty sure Erik couldn’t see him. He placed a kiss on Erik’s uncovered shoulder and looked into Erik’s eyes in the mirror. Erik stared back for a moment before carrying on with his task.

“I’m almost done with this babe,” Erik whispered as an answer to a question Sam never uttered.      

Sam nodded and smirked, and sent his hand down over Erik’s ass to squeeze it gently. Erik’s ass was just fabulous, sculpted and just the prettiest ass Sam had seen in a while. Sam grabbed a handful and heard Erik release a breath.

“So you just came home to feel a nigga up huh?” Erik asked smiling. He looked over his shoulder to look at Sam.

“Can you blame me? You got a nice ass babe,” Sam said still touching Erik.

“Stop touching my ass Sam, I need to finish this,” Erik said getting another palm full of oil.

Sam backed away reluctantly and stripped down to take a shower. He could feel Erik’s eyes on him through the mirror and turned on the water. Sam got in the shower and washed up trying to ignore the feeling of want under his skin.

He thought about something and realized he didn’t know the answer.

“Babe?”

“Yeah,” Erik replied.

“You ever bottom before?” Sam asked feeling the question rush free from him.

“Uh, nah, I haven’t.”

“Haven’t or don’t want to?” Sam asked feeling his heart brace for Erik’s answer. When some time passed and Erik didn’t say anything Sam shut off the shower and got out to dry off.

Erik was packing up his hair oils and wiping down the counter.

Sam wondered if Erik was even comfortable discussing this with him. They’d only been dating officially for a month, maybe it was too soon. But just as soon as Sam could rationalize that to himself, he remembered those years apart from Erik and understood he still didn’t know a lot of what happened during that time that shaped the man he now loved.

“You don’t have-,” Sam started to say.

“I just haven’t babe,” Erik said turning around to face Sam and leaned against the counter. His dreads were tightened and shiny now, but he still needed a shape up around his undercut. That aside he was as fucking handsome as always.

Sam looked into Erik’s eyes and waited for him to elaborate. Erik waved him over and Sam tucked his towel and went to his boyfriend. Erik pulled Sam into his arms and looked into his eyes.

“I used to tell myself it was because I hadn’t found the right person yet. But since being with you….I realized it was because I wasn’t comfortable….to do that,” Erik said softly looking away from Sam’s face.

Sam listened and nodded. “And now?” Sam asked staring at Erik’s lips waiting to hear his next words.

Erik placed a kiss at Sam’s neck. “Been thinking, if it’s not you may as well be no one,” Erik said deeply.

“So you’ve thought about it?”

“I used to dream you’d be my first Sam and not just that way,” Erik confessed looking at Sam’s face.

Sam brushed his thumb against Erik’s lips and nodded.

“Just ask when you’re ready okay?” Sam whispered. Erik nodded softly.

Sam kissed him tenderly and smiled. “You smell so good,” Sam said happily.

 “You say that every time I wash my hair,” Erik said shaking his head.

“Because it’s true, you smell damn good,” Sam said backing up to head into their room to get dressed.

Erik rolled his eyes and felt his stomach pang. He did skip breakfast to do his hair. Since he obviously wasn’t going out in this weather with some fresh dreads for a shape up, the barbershop would have to wait ‘til Monday after work.

He slipped his shirt back on and tossed his drying towel in the hamper on his walk through their bedroom. Music was playing from the kitchen and the melody immediately told Erik what song it was.

Sam is so fuckin’ corny, he thought.  

Erik walked into the kitchen as Michael Jackson sang _Remember the Time_. A bright smile graced Erik’s lips as Sam walked up to him singing.

“ _Do you remember the time when we fell in love? Do you remember the time when we first met?_ ” Sam sang. Erik shook his head and couldn’t believe this was the man he was in love with.

This was the song Erik had been obsessed with that summer they first met. He would sing it to Sam and just always be humming it around him. He did that for 3 months! When Sam came back the next summer, he told Erik anytime he heard the song at home in New York he would think of Erik. Since Erik personally liked the idea of Sam thinking of him when he went home, he would figure out ways to have Sam listen to the song a few times before he left for home in August.

Sam now used the song to playfully torment Erik at random with the memory of just how gone he really was on Sam back then without realizing it.

“Are you ever going to let this song go?” Erik asked walking past Sam.

“No,” he said laughing. “Besides it takes me back to that time which is always a plus.”

Erik thought about the song and agreed. The lyrics did capture that summer very nicely.

 

 

 

* * *

When the game went off, the rain outside was still falling. All afternoon it had been thunder and lightning without much of a break. They were half heartedly watching _Coming to America_ for the fiftieth time. Erik was resting on top of Sam just lazily running his fingers along Sam’s hip.

He thought about their conversation earlier and wondered, feeling nerves dwell in his stomach at what Sam had told him, “ _Just ask when you’re ready.”_ But how could he tell Sam he’d been ready, had been for longer than he cared to admit. He was just so used to topping. Everyone he’d previously been with had assumed he only topped and never asked him what he’d be interested in. Not to say he’d jump at just any offer. But the way Sam asked earlier. The fact he asked, brought an answer to the tip of Erik’s tongue. One he’d been holding onto to since Sam walked out of the bathroom.

 _Yes_. _For goodness sakes with you,_ _yes_.

Sam was chuckling at something in the movie which shook Erik laying on top of him. He looked back at the TV to see one of Arsenio Hall’s many characters introducing Sexual Chocolate on stage. Erik chuckled too and swallowed a smile. He turned to look up at Sam and moved his hand further up Sam’s shirt to get his attention.

Sam looked at him and rubbed his back. “Everything okay babe?” he asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Erik whispered moving to give Sam a kiss. Sam smirked and kissed Erik back. He felt calm overtake him as their lips touched and Erik groaned softly into the exchange. The kiss lingered on and turned a bit sloppy before Erik pulled back. His body now heavy with want rather than nerves. He stared into Sam’s eyes as he moved his hand down between Sam’s legs. He was only half hard but Erik rubbed gently over Sam’s shorts to get Sam more on the same page.

Sam searched Erik’s eyes before popping a quick kiss on the other’s lips. “What is it love?” Sam asked so caringly it panged in Erik’s chest. Why was he even worried? Sam would take care of him; there was nothing to worry about.

“I’m ready,” Erik breathed holding Sam’s eye contact.

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Erik whispered looking into Sam’s eyes.

Sam kissed Erik again and pulled him close. “Nothing to worry about love, I got you,” Sam whispered when they pulled back from each other.

 

Sam gathered everything they would need and put it on their bed. Erik laid there naked, heart pounding at the thought he was about to have Sam the way he’d been dreaming about for years. But Sam wasn’t giving him time to think too long or wonder about anything. He stayed in contact with Erik’s body; constantly kissing him or touching him, focusing his attention on the pleasure rather than his nervousness.

In time, when making out was just not cutting it anymore, Erik opened his legs and nudged Sam with his hips gently to tell him he was ready for more.

Sam smirked against his neck and grabbed the lube. “Just making sure you’re ready and comfortable to move on,” Sam whispered.

“I am trust me,” Erik breathed feeling his limbs heavy from making out and the teasing blow job Sam didn’t finish in order to put Erik on edge for this next part. “Fuck babe, please.”

Sam smirked to himself and admired how beautiful his man was in obvious want of him. Sam kissed at Erik’s nipple as he teased a single finger against his hole.

“Yes, yes,” Erik sighed straining into that touch, wanting more.

Sam knew exactly what his plan was. Open Erik slowly, just take everything slowly and wait just a little bit longer to move on than he would. He wanted this moment to be memorable, for Erik to feel it once this was all over. Erik deserved to know pleasure and desire in its rawest form and Sam wanted to be the one to give it to him. Sam was intimately aware how, with the right partner, bottoming could be glorious. Erik made it glorious for Sam each and every time; Sam just wanted to give some that pleasure back to his love.

When Sam finally slipped a single finger in Erik bit his lip and felt his body tense. Sam was torturing him, how was he to endure this? He needed Sam inside of him already.

“Babe, please.”

“What do you need?” Sam asked ready to give Erik whatever he requested.

“I need more. Need you,” Erik breathed.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “Not yet,” he simply said continuing on with his slow stretching pace. By the end Erik was whimpering.

“Shh, shh baby, you’ve done so good. Been so patient,” Sam said getting up to grab a condom and more lube.

Erik was at the end of his rope. It all felt like so much and it felt amazing, but he needed release. Sam moved over his love and kissed Erik’s lips to calm him as he moved to place himself at Erik’s prepared hole. He pressed to enter him and Erik grabbed onto Sam around his shoulders and his lower back.

“Yeah, hold on to me,” Sam said breathily as he felt Erik’s inner heat envelope him. “Yeah.”

“Oh my fucking God,” Erik moaned as Sam pressed in further, making him feel so full. It felt incredible; odd for a moment there but incredible. When Sam’s hips pressed against his ass, he sighed in relief that he was able to take all of him. He did it. While Sam wasn’t as large as he was, he still had thickness. So considering this was the first dick he’d ever taken he was proud of himself.

Erik sighed to himself just feeling Sam against him and ran his hand against his smooth back.

“Thanks babe,” Erik whispered eyelids heavy as he started feeling pleasure creeping up his spine at being stretched around Sam.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Sam said pulling out to thrust back in gently.

Erik swallowed a moan and held onto Sam tighter again. Sam moved out of Erik’s arms to sit up and gain better leverage. Erik closed his eyes and cursed. This was not going to last long; he could already feel heat pooling in his lower stomach as Sam started stroking in and out him.

“Yeah babe, yeah…..just like that. Fuck yeah, just like that,” Erik breathed grasping onto Sam’s hip with one hand as he grasped the bedding with the other.

 

Sam had Erik bent over the bed while he fucked him. Erik was pressing himself back into Sam’s thrusts. After they got their first orgasms out of the way, it was like the floodgates opened up. Erik was still feeling it all over his body with how well Sam was fucking him and hitting his prostate on each pass. Sam was on Cloud 9 as he watched Erik bounce his ass back on his dick; taking him in deep each time.

Erik stretched out on the bed and braced himself against Sam’s thrusts.

Sam slapped Erik’s ass unexpectedly making Erik jump. “Fuck nigga,” Erik breathed knowing Sam felt him tighten up after that slap on the ass.

“Exactly what I thought, just fabulous,” Sam said gripping Erik’s ass in his hands.

Erik moved his face into the bedding to stifle the moan at Sam’s words.

Sam ran his hand up Erik’s back, feeling the individual raises of his scars and grasped his shoulder tight. “Like that babe? Like taking this dick?”

“MMMmm, yeah,” Erik answered feeling his groin tighten as he neared his next orgasm.

“Who ass this is?” Sam asked feeling his orgasm draw nearer. Erik just felt too good to last much longer.

Erik felt his heart quicken at Sam’s question as his orgasm drew even closer. “Yours babe, it’s yours,” he breathed. Sam hadn’t really expected an answer but what Erik said sent him hurdling over the edge as he held the other’s hips tight in his grasp.

“Oh shit,” Sam panted as he took a moment to come down, before he pulled out and trashed the condom. “Babe,” he heard.

He returned to bed to find Erik laying down, close but not there yet. Sam kissed his love’s lips and moved to take Erik between his lips.

“Oh fuck,” Erik breathed breathless as Sam sucked him down his throat a few times. Sam brushed his fingers against the underside of Erik’s thigh and hummed softly with Erik in his mouth. That was all it took to have Erik coming with a soft moan down Sam’s throat.

Sam swallowed everything Erik gave him and moved to lay down next to Erik. He was exhausted, but damn, it was so worth it.

 -

Thunder later shook the house, waking them up after they both dozed off.

Erik looked over at Sam and just shook his head. He was convinced the man wasn’t human. There was just no way the man was real. To be an all around amazing, caring person with the biggest heart _and_ his sex was always on point? Sam was just too good to be true.

“What?” Sam asked.

“‘What’? I’m trying to regain feeling in my toes over here, that’s what nigga,” Erik said chuckling. “The fuck you mean ‘what’?”

Sam smiled and shook his head. “So I did alright?” he asked with a bit of concern laced between his words.

Erik licked his lips and moved to kiss the other. “Better than alright and thank you,” Erik breathed against Sam’s lips.

Sam felt his nerves cease at Erik’s verdict and felt contentment take him over as he listened to the rain fall outside and smelled that scent that was all Erik having him so close.

“How about we have some dinner and we can discuss you giving an encore. How does that sound?” Erik suggested looking at Sam, licking his lips feeling his body pleasantly buzz from their lovemaking.

“Sounds good to me love,” Sam said softly looking into Erik’s eyes. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was our last flashback of the series. 
> 
> Now we'll learn what becomes of these two. Stay tuned.


End file.
